


I'm just curious, is it serious?

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Kara Danvers is a gay mess, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Maggie ships Supercorp, No Lames, Sanvers is endgame, Sanvers is only mentioned a little, So do random girls at a Hayley Kiyoko concert, So does Alex, mainly supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: Maggie gives Kara tickets for a Hayley Kiyoko concert.Oblivious Kara brings Lena with her.





	I'm just curious, is it serious?

**Author's Note:**

> My second Supercorp fanfic, hope you like it
> 
> I wrote this in honour of Hayley's album expectations. It's been a while since it came out, but I still listen to barely anything else.
> 
> Also english isn't my first language, so please ignore all spelling and grammar mistakes I might've made.

"Thanks Maggie, that's really nice of you", Kara said, looking down at the concert tickets in her hands that her sister's fiancé had given her. "Sure, everything for you, little Danvers. Alex and I actually wanted to go, but you know, work"  
-"I understand, but just so you know, I'm paying for the next concert you'll take her to and I'll make sure she's free", the blonde replied.

However Maggie had other plans:"It's fine really. And I know it's short notice, because the concert is already tomorrow, but you should take Lena, I'm sure she's free"   
-"Great idea, I'll text her" 

Of course the reporter wanted Lena to come along. After the last few weeks she could really use a nice evening with her best friend.  
Allthough when she was being completely honest, she wasn't quite sure if they were still 'just friends'  
Kara knew she liked Lena a little more than you like a friend, but she had absolutely no idea if Lena felt the same way.

And she didn't even know if she wanted to know, in case she didn't. In the end it was important for Kara to be with her, wether as friends or as something more. She wanted them to be something more, but never would she risk losing Lena's friendship.

After Maggie left, Kara texted the other woman "Hey, r u free 2morrow evening? I got concert tickets, wanna come?" Lena replied in less then 3 seconds, as if she had only waited for the offer "Sure, what time?" That text was quickly followed by a "looking forward :)" and then a heart.

Allthough it wasn't actually uncommon, Kara got really excited over her emoji. It happened every single time Lena sent her something cute and it was so flustering that it was almost annoying. But only almost. In reality the blonde absolutely loved it. Just like a ton of other things Lena did, that secretly drove her crazy. 

"I'll pick you up at 7", she wrote, adding a smiley face and a purple heart. "Okay, see you tomorrow" 

Tomorrow. They met up a lot, but still Kara could never manage not breaking in a grin at the thought of seeing her again. This time it would only be the two of them and the concert tickets had actually been for a date. So even though the date was Maggie's and Alex' plan, not hers, she could feel her heart beating just a little bit faster.

The reporter barely slept that night, her thoughts kept wandering back to the Luthor.   
In the middle of the night she got up to check which concert they were about to attend. Earlier she had been so occupied with obsessing over the "almost date" with Lena, that she didn't even ask Maggie who the singer was.   
Hayley Kiyoko was written on the tickets and Kara was tempted to listen to some songs in advance. But then she decided to wait until the next day and hear them the first time with Lena by her side.

When her alarm went off in the morning, all she wanted to do was hide under the covers and fall back asleep. But then she remembered the concert this evening, and her mood changed completely. She was happy, but also excited and she really hoped nothing would go wrong.

It was stupid to stress herself that much, Kara knew this. After all she had known Lena for almost two years now and a few months earlier she never would've thought about it as much as she did know.

The whole day long she tried getting Lena out her mind and concentrating on fighting aliens, but the thoughts about the brunette just wouldn't go away.

At 5 she headed home and started getting ready. It ussually didn't take her long, but tonight she needed everything to be perfect. So she changed her clothes exactly 24 times, before she decided for a white sun dress with flowers and light blue heels.  
Her hairstyle consisted of a small bun on the top of her head and the rest of the hair was curled.

By 7 she was ready to go, so she texted Lena "I'm off Supergirl duty now, coming over" 2 minutes later she stood infront of her appartment and knocked at the door.

"Hey Kara", the brunette smiled and pulled her into a hug. She looked absolutely stunning in a blue dress with her hair down. Without her heels she was a little shorter than Kara, which the blonde found really adorable.

When they broke apart Lena quickly put on her shoes and grabbed her purse, before taking Kara's hand and leading her outside.  
It was stuff like this, Lena cassually holding her hand or telling her how much she loved her, that Kara loved and hated at the same time. She loved the intimacy they had and how comfortable they were with each other. But she hated not knowing if it meant any more than a friendship. 

"So who are we seeing anyway?", Lena asked her. When Kara replied "Hayley Kiyoko" she could see the surprise in her face and hear the excitement in her voice "You're taking me to see Hayley Kiyoko?"  
-"Well yeah, the tickets are from my sister and Maggie, I don't really know that singer. Is she good?"   
The blonde couldn't help but notice the other woman's dissapointment over her not being the one to choose the concert and she instantly felt bad for it. "I mean, yeah, I guess so"

It was weird how Lena had obviously been really thrilled to see that singer, but now pretended like it wasn't such a big deal. But Kara decided not to pressure her into talking about it. 

When they were in line for the concert though, the Luthor was visibly excited, despite trying to play it down and Kara loved that side about her. She liked how her hands were slightly trembling and how her eyes were sparkling. And even though she wished for Lena to talk to her about her thoughts, she was glad to give her a nice evening.

"So, what kind of songs does she sing?" the reporter asked in the hope of getting her best friend to talk to her. -"You'll see"  
After that the brunette turned away and spun around herself as if she was trying to take everything in at once and not miss a single thing.

When they showed their tickets to the staff and entered a few minutes later Lena took a deep breath and then added "I think you'll like her" Glad that she was talking Kara smiled and said "Tonight is going to be so much fun", then she pulled her into a hug, to which Lena reacted with a giggle and kissed her on the cheek. That was new. But Kara liked it.

Behind them two girls whispered in each other's ears and looked at them. Did they think they were together? No, they wouldn't. That was just the way friends acted with each other, nothing unusual and the realization made her heart sting a little.

However the blonde couldn't help but notice that she couldn't spot a single boy or man in the crowd. Most female singers had at least a small male fanbase. Instead there were girls everywhere. And also clearly a ton of queer couples.  
Slowly she started to wonder what kind of a concert that was after all. 

A few moments later a blonde girl walked on stage and the whole audience errupted into cheers and shouts. That had to be Hayley Kiyoko. Lena was clapping excitedly and starring at the singer.  
Next to them a girl suddenly screamed "We love you, lesbian jesus"  
And that's when it hit her.

She had taken Lena to the gayest concert possible. How did she not notice earlier? And why did Maggie tell her to go with Lena? Her sister's fiancé knew exactly about Kara's crush on the brunette and she purposely sent them to the most awkward evening possible.

On the other hand Lena was definitely into Hayley Kiyoko as a singer. She remembered her reaction, when she thought Kara chose the concert. Did that mean Lena liked women? 

But in that moment the first song started and took her mind off the Luthor for a moment.   
It was called "Curious" and Hayley was singing about not knowing if a girl was serious with her, because she kept hooking up with a boy and denied her feelings.

It reminded her of herself more than she wanted to admit. When she got to know Lena there was definitely something about her. Something she couldn't quite explain, but made her trust her in an instant. She had felt that pull towards her, that she had never felt before. And before she even knew it, the brunette had worked her way into Kara's heart, which was scary. There had been so much loss in her life and she didn't know if she could deal with that anymore.

So of course she chose the easier and probably dumber option. She pushed her feelings down, locked them away and pretended that they were just friends.

And to make matters worse she threw herself into a unhealthy relationship with Mon-El, whom she didn't even like. Who didn't respect her as a person and didn't treat her the way she deserved. But it worked. She almost forgot about her feelings for her best friend.  
Almost.

It wasn't until he and Lena were trapped in the spaceship, that Kara realized she couldn't lie to herself any longer. Lena was the one she was worried about and the reason she needed to get them out of there.

"What if it was Maggie up there?", she had asked her sister, when Alex didn't want her to risk her life to save them. She really wanted her statement to refer to Mon-El. But it didn't. Of course it was Lena.

When he left earth, at first Kara was devastated. After all it wasn't that she didn't care about him. Yes, he hadn't been the most respectful person and she didn't like him that way. But she was still sad he was gone.

The only problem was, that her anger and sadness didn't go away.  
And that's when she realized. It hadn't been about him at all. It was still about Lena. And about herself.  
Her sister had come out to her and was now engaged to the love of her life, while she couldn't even be honest with herself.

Now, a few months later, she still hadn't told anybody. But at least she knew how she felt. And so did Maggie, allthough she had never brought it up, which Kara was thankfull for.

In an attempt not to feel like she was lying to her best friend about everything, she had told her the easier secret. That she was Supergirl. They grew even closer after that, but still not the way Kara wanted.

She was ripped out of her thoughts by a line in the song. "Calling me up so late at night, are we just friends?"   
Lena and her texted a lot. Even in the middle of the night, when they were supposed to be sleeping. Did this mean the Luthor had feelings for her after all? She caught her looking at her, but when Lena saw that Kara noticed she blushed and quickly turned away.

They didn't look at each other for the rest of the song. After that Hayley Kiyoko sang first "Feelings",and then "Let it be" and "He'll never love you" 

It was strange how much Kara could relate to those songs. And even though it also reminded her of Lena, it was more about herself. About hearing a girl sing about her love for another woman, without making a big deal about it. It was just a love song that happened to be about a queer couple. 

She understood, why Alex and Maggie had wanted to be here. Never before she had felt so normal and ... accepted. 

The next song was called "Sleepover"  
It was about a girl falling in love with her straight best friend. And all she could think about was the brunette woman standing next to her.

"You will never understand, even when you hold my hand", Hayley Kiyoko sang

And suddenly Kara made a choice. She felt weirdly confident, yet more insecure than she had ever been. When she turned to Lena, she saw a tear rolling down her face. "Are you okay?", she asked in shock. She wasn't supposed to be sad. Not here. Not now. 

"Just overwhelmed, I didn't think I'd ever see her in person", she replied, smiling at her softly. And after a moment she added "She puts my feelings in words like I never could" Just like that.  
Lena had come out to her. Not quite knowing what to say she kissed her on the cheek, like Lena had done earlier.  
"Thanks for bringing me here", the Luthor said, pulling Kara in a hug.

"You're a really cute couple", the girl behind them said. They turned around and Lena started "Actually we're..." But the blonde interrupted her: "Thanks"

The brunette had a confused look on her face, but Hayley Kiyoko had just started speaking and neither of them wanted to miss that "We're having a short break now, so go get yourself something to drink if you want. And even more important: Go get your girl!"

And Kara knew exactly what to do. She would get her girl. Right now and right here. When she looked at the brunette, she had the suspicion that they both had similar plans. 

The reporter who was ussually so smitten with words, suddenly couldn't form a correct sentence. All she could do was stare into Lena's eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now", she finally said.   
"What's stopping you?", the other woman asked barely audible.

Kara's heart skipped a beat, but when she pulled Lena closer and brought their lips together she couldn't be happier. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time", the blonde whispered, when they broke apart. -"So have I"

The rest of the evening couldn't have gone better. They sang along to the songs, holding hands and occasionally kissing. When the concert ended Kara brought Lena home and ended up falling asleep next to her, cuddling in her bed.

When she woke up the next morning, Kara took a while to remember why she was laying next to her best friend, who had her arms wrapped around her. With that memory came also the realization that actually, they weren't just best friends anymore. They were girlfriends. 

"Morning sunshine", the blonde said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek, when she opened her eyes. Lena just smiled at her.

Later that day they decided to stop by at Alex' and Maggie's place, because after all, without Maggie, they wouldn't be together now. When Alex opened the door she hugged first Kara, then Lena "Is Maggie here?", the blonde asked. -"She's still in the shower, should I tell her something from you?"

-"We just wanted to thank her for giving us the concert tickets"  
In that moment the cop entered the room and Alex began shouting at her "You did what?!"  
"She gave us the tickets", Kara repeated. -"Shush, I heard that" Then she turned to her fianceé again "You told me you were friends with a lesbian couple, who would really like seeing Hayley Kiyoko!" 

-"Well, technically...", Kara started, wanting to point out, that Lena and her were together after all, but Alex didn't listen.  
"Instead you let my little sister go on an awkward date with her best friend!" Lena apparently had enough "Girlfriend! I'm her girlfriend" 

"Wait, what?", Alex asked and Maggie shouted:"I knew it!"   
-"You knew my little sister was dating Lena and you didn't tell me?!"  
"We weren't until yesterday", Kara explained to her sister. "But Maggie, how did you know Lena liked me? I didn't know" 

-"Oh come on, that was obvious. Have you never seen the way she looks at you?", Maggie replied. Lena blushed.   
"Why didn't you just tell me? Then I wouldn't have been that nervous", the reporter asked.

Her sister's fiancé got quiet:"I don't have the best experience with being outed. That wasn't my secret to tell" -"I'm sorry babe", Alex hugged her "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that"  
-"It's fine"  
-"I love you"  
-"Love you too"

Their love had always been something Kara admired and wanted for herself. And with Lena she finally felt like it was possible.

"My plan worked out, though", Maggie stated grinning and everybody started laughing. 

"Thanks, Maggie", Lena said:"Not for the concert, allthough Hayley Kiyoko is amazing, but for the opportunity to get my girl"  
"No problem, the Danvers girls are worth the shot", she replied smiling.

Yes, Kara could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback please :)  
> Also thanks for reading!


End file.
